When it Rains, it Pours
by Chaos Inventor
Summary: Annie wants to prepare a birthday party for Mistel, but things don't go as planned... Oneshot. I don't usually write fluff, but here you go!


Autumn.

The leaves turned, without warning, from that familiar green to glorious gold and nostalgic red. One by one, they began to fall from their posts.

Annie paid Iris a visit one Autumn day to chat with her as they frequently did.

"Anything interesting happen recently?" Annie asked, though Iris usually asked this question.

"It's my birthday today and Mistel gave me such a wonderful present," Iris replied.

Annie jolted.

"It's... it's your birthday today? I'm sorry... I didn't know. I would have gotten you a gift!" Annie said.

"Don't worry, it's fine," Iris replied.

"Oh, and there's no celebration at all. We could have thrown a party," Annie murmured softly.

"Please don't worry! I don't need another reminder of my age, after all... Never mind!" Iris laughed loudly to cover up what she had just said.

"I must have something with me... Ah! You can have this!" Annie said, taking off her own earrings and handing them over to Iris.

"...You're too kind," Iris said, taking the jewelry cautiously.

"I'll certainly make up for this next year," Annie promised.

"Anyway, moving along... Mistel's birthday's coming up soon and I've been wondering what I should get him," Iris said.

Annie jolted again.

"Mistel's birthday? As well?!" Annie squealed.

"It's not tomorrow! You don't have to panic so much!" Iris announced.

"Oh... When is it?" Annie inquired.

"On the 11th," Iris informed her. Then there was a twinkle in her eye as she proceeded to ask, "Would you like to throw a party for him?"

"Oh... yes!" Annie murmured excitedly.

"I'll leave the arrangements to you then, since you're so keen!" Iris said, laughing softly.

"Are you sure? I guess..." Annie said. She felt hot and was glad she didn't blush easily.

* * *

Annie began plans at once. Her first thought was to request a cake from Raeger. She headed over to the restaurant at the first chance.

"Raeger, do you have a moment?" she asked as she walked up to the counter.

"Not really. Just tell me what you want," Raeger said. He looked very busy.

"Oh, sorry... I was hoping to place an order for a birthday cake. Since Mistel's birthday is coming up," Annie explained.

"Sure, I can do that for you! I'll have it ready by... uh... when was it again?" Raeger mumbled.

"The 11th," Annie recited.

"I'll have the cake ready by the 10th!" Raeger declared. He quickly wrote the arrangement down on a nearby sheet of paper with other orders.

"You sure are busy..." Annie murmured.

"It's that time of year, you know. Any type of cake you're looking for?" Raeger continued.

"Not particularly. Just a good old-fashioned cake!" Annie beamed, hoping to pick up Raeger's spirits.

"I'll have it ready for you by the 10th," Raeger repeated without a change of expression.

Annie nodded and left the restaurant awkwardly, leaving Raeger to be busy, busy, busy.

* * *

Annie spent the rest of the day thinking what present she could get for Mistel. She wanted it to be special.

She looked through catalogues of antiques with Iris' help until they found the perfect gift.

"He would love this!" Annie called out, stopping on one page.

Iris looked to the picture Annie was pointing out. It was a beautifully ornate cabinet.

"Oh! I agree, this is certainly in his style!" Iris exclaimed.

"It's perfect! I'll place an order for it at once," Annie said and quickly ran to the trade depot to do so.

In the days that followed, Annie prepared a venue in a nice secluded part of town. The townspeople thought she was just decorating, having no idea she was planning Mistel's birthday party.

She marvelled at her work when she was finished. It was going to be wonderful.

Then things started to go downhill…

* * *

Annie waited impatiently for Mistel's present to arrive, but day after day went by and there was still no news of the cabinet.

Then came the weather report for the 11th.

Rain. Not just a drizzle. There was going to be a storm.

Annie bemoaned her bad luck to Iris, who tried to comfort her. "We'll just have the party here," Iris said, gesturing around her to the second floor of the antique shop.

"I guess it's not the end of the world… Oh, that's right! I have to pick up the cake today!" Annie remembered, leaping to her feet.

She raced out of the room without another word to Iris, who just laughed to herself about Annie's youthful exuberance.

Annie ran across town to Raeger's restaurant and burst through the door quite suddenly.

Raeger was startled. He calmed down when he recognised Annie however.

"You're here for the cake," he said immediately and went to go get it.

In a moment, he walked over to Annie with the cake, which she looked at oddly.

"Oh no… what kind of cake is this, Raeger? Please don't tell me it's..." Annie murmured.

"Carrot cake!" Raeger answered.

"RAEGER! THIS CAKE IS FOR MISTEL! WHAT MADE YOU THINK CARROT CAKE WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA?!" Annie screamed.

Raeger slowly realised what he'd done.

"Oh… no… I'M SO SORRY, ANNIE!" he yelled. He grabbed the sheet of paper from his apron and read it again. "I knew it! I needed to pick up carrots for the restaurant so I just read your order as 'carrot cake.' I'm so sorry..."

"Well, I can't take this! Do you think, maybe, you could make another cake?" Annie asked, hoping against hope.

"I don't have the ingredients to spare," Raeger sighed.

"Never mind then… I'll be going," Annie murmured and left the restaurant despite Raeger's continued apologies.

* * *

Annie returned to Iris and began weeping at once.

"Annie! What's the matter?" Iris asked, taking Annie in a hug as she spoke.

"The cake's screwed up, it's going to rain and my present is never going to arrive! Everything's going wrong!" Annie cried.

"...Oh Annie… It looks like we'll just have to try our best to fix things!" Iris said determinedly.

"How could we possibly do that?" Annie questioned miserably.

"We'll make our own cake! Surely you can gather the ingredients for tomorrow?" Iris said.

"I suppose… but what about the present?" Annie asked.

"You can always find something else to give him," Iris assured her.

Annie sniffed and nodded in agreement.

The next day, Annie set off through the rain for Iris and Mistel's house. Annie and Iris waited until Mistel headed downstairs and then quickly set to work baking the cake for him.

Later that day, they invited him upstairs.

"What is it?" Mistel asked as he approached the stairs.

"Happy birthday!" Annie and Iris replied when they saw him.

"Oh! What a pleasant surprise!" Mistel said after a moment of shock. "And there's cake too," he noted afterwards.

"Annie made it," Iris said.

Annie wondered why Iris had left herself out, and was going to mention it, but Mistel was already responding, "I'm touched, Annie..."

"Ahem… Why don't you cut the cake, Mistel?" Annie mumbled, handing a serving knife to him.

Mistel did so and they all took a slice. When Iris was halfway through hers, she put down her plate and said, "Oh yes, here's my present to you, Mistel."

Mistel unwrapped the gift Iris gave him and beamed. "I've been wanting to read this book for so long! Thank you!" he said.

Then Iris continued, "Sorry about this, but there's something I need to do. I'll be back in just a few moments." She left the antique shop then.

"...Where's your gift for me?" Mistel asked.

Annie said nothing. She'd forgotten to find a replacement present.

Mistel studied her face and said, a little disappointedly, "Don't you have anything for me?"

"It's not that… I just… um..." Annie mumbled, trying to find an excuse.

"Don't worry. If you don't have anything, then perhaps I could ask you to do something for me instead," Mistel said.

Annie was relieved there was another way around it. "What do you want?" she asked.

"A kiss," Mistel requested.

Annie's jaw dropped. "What did you just say?" Annie said, barely an audible whisper.

"It is my birthday. All I'm asking for is a kiss on the cheek," Mistel bargained.

Annie wondered if Mistel knew about her feelings for him. Was he toying with her or what?

She put down her plate and relented. She hoped Mistel couldn't hear her heart pounding, because that was all she could hear.

She leaned towards him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Then they looked at each other in silence for quite some time.

Before either said a word, Iris ran into the room and said, "Annie, the present you got for Mistel has arrived!"

Annie and Mistel followed Iris downstairs to see Gunther hauling in the ornate cabinet. Mistel studied it a moment and then declared, "It's wonderful! I love it!"

"Isn't that great, Annie?" Iris said, gently nudging Annie with her elbow.

Annie felt like dying of embarrassment.

"Let's put it upstairs," Iris said and helped Gunther moving it up the stairs.

Before Mistel followed them, he walked over to Annie, cupped his hand around her ear and whispered, "I liked your first present more."

"Is that so?" Annie murmured nervously. She shivered.

Mistel smiled slyly and said, "I'll repay you another time. When is _your_ birthday, by the way?"


End file.
